


То, что мы видим

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Paige, Minor Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Skinny Dipping, Werewolf Mates, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Стайлз вырос со знанием, что вокруг него существует нечто большее, чем видно на первый взгляд. Еще ребенком он видел то, чего не видят другие, и всегда поддавался очарованию этих необычных вещей. Некоторые считали его странным, но Клаудия радовалась каждой причуде сына. Она сама обладала кое-какими способностями и была более чем счастлива заметить их и у Стайлза. Она учила его всегда держать сознание открытым, а когда мальчик подрос и начал проявлять свои силы, показывала, как ими управлять. Клаудия даже рассказала ему об оборотнях, и Стайлз полюбил лохматиков еще больше, когда узнал о лучшей подруге матери.Он проводил практически каждую свободную минуту в доме Хейлов, следуя по пятам за средним ребенком Талии. Дерек был на три года старше, но связь, которую развили мальчики, была чем-то, что их матери сравнивали с историями из сказок. Как и Дерек, Стайлз был очень чувствителен к эмоциям парня, но с другой стороны, ему не нужен был запах, чтобы все понять. Он просто чувствовал.— Дерек всегда будет для тебя особенным, — повторяла его мать. — Ты поймешь, когда станешь старше.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things We See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399767) by [MelodramaticSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Стайлз вырос со знанием, что вокруг него существует нечто большее, чем видно на первый взгляд. Еще ребенком он видел то, чего не видят другие, и всегда поддавался очарованию этих необычных вещей. Некоторые считали его странным, но Клаудия радовалась каждой причуде сына. Она сама обладала кое-какими способностями и была более чем счастлива заметить их и у Стайлза. Она учила его всегда держать сознание открытым, а когда мальчик подрос и начал проявлять свои силы, показывала, как ими управлять. Клаудия даже рассказала ему об оборотнях, и Стайлз полюбил лохматиков еще больше, когда узнал о лучшей подруге матери.  
Он проводил практически каждую свободную минуту в доме Хейлов, следуя по пятам за средним ребенком Талии. Дерек был на три года старше, но связь, которую развили мальчики, была чем-то, что их матери сравнивали с историями из сказок. Как и Дерек, Стайлз был очень чувствителен к эмоциям парня, но с другой стороны, ему не нужен был запах, чтобы все понять. Он просто чувствовал.

— Дерек всегда будет для тебя особенным, — повторяла его мать. — Ты поймешь, когда станешь старше.

Стайлз никогда не понимал, что она имела в виду, даже когда подрос.

В двадцать два года Стайлз научился контролировать свои силы и нашел им замечательное применение. Вместе с несколькими друзьями он управлял небольшим магическим магазинчиком для тех, кто не принадлежал к обычному миру. С Лидией он работал над тем, что могла решить магия, а другие сверхъестественные друзья охраняли территорию и решали вопросы, неподвластные людям.

Стайлз, можно сказать, обожал дом, который они выбрали в качестве штаба. Снаружи здание было облицовано панелями цвета бургундского вина с черными и золотыми акцентами. Стайлзу казалось, что это — идеальный ведьмин дом, и поэтому он старался привнести в него как можно больше аутентичности. Они даже разбили сад на заднем дворе, чтобы самим выращивать все необходимые травы и цветы.

Поначалу Стайлз и Лидия считали, что их бизнес подойдет к концу в рекордные сроки. Было очень сложно оценить, что именно придется по вкусу любителям магии. Первые несколько месяцев дела шли медленно, но к концу года друзьям удалось создать себе имя. Каждую неделю к ним стабильно заглядывали как новички, так и постоянные клиенты.

Очевидно, людям не составляло труда идти за помощью магии, как только они поняли, что все это по-настоящему.

В тот день Стайлз был в магазине в одиночестве, работая над заказом для одного из клиентов. Миссис Джейкобс — милейшей пожилой леди, всегда приносившей им свежую выпечку — понадобилась новая мазь от артрита. Краем уха Стайлз услышал, как зазвенела одна из рун на пороге магазинчика, а следом раздался звук открываемой двери.

Молодая девушка всего на несколько лет старше Стайлза подошла к кассе и, заметив Стайлза за работой, улыбнулась.

— Здравствуйте. Я слышала, вы можете мне помочь?

— Я мог бы. В чем проблема? — Стайлз отложил в сторону ступку с пестиком и улыбнулся клиентке.

— Я, эм… мне немного стыдно говорить об этом, но я хотела узнать, не ли у вас чего-нибудь, что помогло бы мне с фертильностью? Мой муж и я… мы пытались, но безрезультатно, — Стайлз заметил тень сожаления в ее взгляде и вышел из-за прилавка.

— Могу я кое-что спросить? Некоторые из вопросов могут оказаться слишком личными, но это поможет мне понять, что я могу сделать для вас. — Он снова улыбнулся, стараясь приободрить клиентку. — Меня зовут Стайлз, а вас?

— Элеанор, и да, все в порядке, — девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на нее, фокусируясь на поведении и ауре девушки. Он чувствовал чистое желание стать матерью и ее сильный характер, но также скрытое чувство вины.

— Я бы спросил, кто из вас имеет проблемы, но… это вы, да?

Элеонор затаила дыхание, прежде чем выдохнуть и кивнуть.

— Мы все перепробовали, но никаких результатов. Пожалуйста, мы в отчаянии.

— Я помогу вам, — с улыбкой кивнул Стайлз.

Он почувствовал облегчение, исходящее от девушки, а ее улыбка стала шире.  
— Огромное вам спасибо. Вы и представить не можете, как много это значит для меня.

Стайлз ощутил знакомое присутствие и поднял голову, бросая мимолетный взгляд на дверь.

— Без проблем. Мы позаботимся обо всем, что вам нужно.

От двери раздался новый звон, а следом вошел Дерек. Он поднял руку в приветствии, прежде чем направиться к дальней комнате, где он мог дождаться Стайлза.

Снова улыбнувшись, Стайлз достал телефон и открыл заметки.

— Мне нужна ваша контактная информация.

— Конечно. Элеанор Смит, и мой номер 628-153-7481.

Стайлз забил ее слова в телефон и добавил к ним заказ.

— Какие-нибудь аллергии?

— Нет, насколько я знаю.

— Так, мы — ваша последняя надежда? — спросил Стайлз, и повернулся к в очередной раз распахнувшейся двери.

В магазинчик вошла еще одна женщина, и Стилински махнул ей рукой.

— Добрый день, я займусь вами через минуту.

— Мне нужно заклинание, — резко перебила его посетительница. Стайлз в удивлении выгнул брови и внимательно осмотрел клиентку. С первого взгляда было понятно, что покупатель не из приятных. Судя по ауре, женщина была эгоистичной и корыстной.

Стайлз решил придерживаться правил приличий и не грубить.

— Хорошо. Мы обсудим это, как только я закончу.

— Я слышала вы, ребята, лучшие в этом деле, так что я решила дать вам шанс. Мой заказ не из сложных.

Стайлз задумался, слушали ли его вообще.

— Вы справитесь с этим за секунду?

— Я могу начать, как только закончу с покупателем, — ответил Стайлз, бросая извиняющийся взгляд Элеанор. Девушка поддержала его вопросительное «Эта дама серьезно?», так что, по крайней мере, неуютно себя чувствовал не только Стайлз.

— Так вы занимаетесь приворотами? Мне нужен самый лучший. Даже не так. Самый сильный. Есть один парень, он просто божественен, и из нас выйдет отличная пара.

— Вообще, мы не занимаемся такими заклинаниями.

— Нет? — женщина нахмурилась. — Разве это не самое популярное зелье или что вы там варите? Оно должно быть таким легким. Это же не ракетостроение.

Терпение Стайлза официально закончилось. Он мило улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мы не занимаемся приворотами, потому что это то же, что дать человеку наркотик и принудить к любви. Такие зелья сильнее рогипнола. Понятно, почему мы их не продаем? Это же не, ну, ракетостроение.

Женщина шокировано уставилась на Стайлза.

— Козел! Ты должен выполнять желания клиента! В этом и смысл всего этого фрик-шоу, так?

— Извините, мэм, но вам лучше уйти, — вставила Элеонор, очевидно, задетая таким поведением.

— Да пошла ты! Он прямо сейчас надувает тебя, но ты слишком тупая, чтобы увидеть.

— И вы только что оскорбили мою клиентку. Вы должны уйти, — безапелляционно произнес Стайлз.

— Я не уйду, пока не получу то, за чем пришла. Либо выполнишь мой заказ, либо мои друзья надерут твой зад.

Стайлз услышал, как в кухне стул проскрежетал по полу, и чуть не рассмеялся.

— А теперь вы угрожаете, — он поднял руку и щелчком пальцев открыл дверь. — Удачного дня.

Женщина издала сдавленные крики, но так и не смогла открыть рот. Она практически окатила Стайлза своей злобой и тут же буквально вылетела из магазинчика, не забыв сбить несколько вещей по пути.

Когда дверь за ней захлопнулась, до Стайлза донесся крик.

— Заткнись, ты снова можешь управлять своим ртом, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к Элеанор. — Извините, что вам пришлось участвовать в этом.

Девушка замотала головой, смеясь.

— Не извиняйтесь. Хотела бы я так уметь.

Стайлз подарил девушке широкую улыбку.

— Я не любитель использовать свои силы вот так, но ничего не могу поделать — ненавижу, когда кто-то позволяет себе такое сучье поведение по отношению к моим клиентам. Особенно такие стервы.

Он оглянулся на кухню, где Дерек застыл в дверном проеме.

— Не волнуйся, проблема решена. Я займусь тобой через минуту.

Дерек кивнул, но не ушел.

Стайлз снова обратил все свое внимание на Элеанор.

— Раз уж я собираюсь помочь вам всем, чем могу, для начала попробуем парочку вещей, — он направился к шкафчикам. — Этот чай должен сработать. Выпивайте по чашке каждый вечер в течение недели. Через несколько дней я подготовлю специальную мазь и дам вам знать, — Стайлз достал пакетик с сушеными травами и протянул его девушке.

Улыбаясь, Элеанор внезапно крепко обняла Стилински.

— Спасибо вам огромное. Думаю, это поможет.

Стайлз обнял девушку в ответ. Она была такой доброй, что он по-настоящему хотел помочь ей.

Обсудив детали и цену, Элеанор покинула магазинчик и оставила Стайлза с Дереком наедине. Стилински улыбнулся оборотню и вопросительно выгнул брови.

— Как дела, Хмуроволк?

Дерек не ответил. Стайлз склонил голову набок и, почувствовав нарастающее в воздухе раздражение, улыбнулся шире. Дерек достал телефон и принялся что-то печатать, прежде чем протянуть его Стилински.

**[Я боролся с той ведьмой, и она прокляла меня, так что теперь я не могу разговаривать. Очевидно, она разозлилась.]**

Звонко засмеявшись, Стайлз начал копаться в своих ящичках, чтобы найти все нужные для смеси ингредиенты. Смешав их в большой чашке, он проследил, чтобы паста приобрела зеленый цвет, и взял в руки кисточку.

— Запрокинь голову.

Дерек подчинился, и Стилински быстро начертил несколько рун на открывшейся коже. Прошептав заклинание, Стайлз закатал рукав своей рубашки и сделал несколько надписей на собственной руке. Прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, парень начал ворожить. По его телу разлилось тепло, руны замерцали бирюзовым цветом и с каждой секундой становились все ярче, пока над головой Стайлза не возник сгусток энергии.

Закончив ворожбу, Стайлз открыл глаза, и магия рассеялась, превратившись в голубоватый дымок. Дерек почувствовал, как согревшее горло тепло угасает, и, прокашлявшись, заговорил:

— Спасибо.

С улыбкой Стайлз подхватил несколько бумажных полотенец, чтобы намочить их и стереть сработавшие надписи.

— Без проблем, — взяв в руки миску, он подошел к кухонной раковине и вылил мазь. — Кстати, в полнолуние мы собираемся на горячих источниках. Пойдешь с нами?

— Компания будет та же? — Дерек закончил вытирать шею и отправил скомканные салфетки в мусорку.

— Ага. Проведем ритуал и немного поплаваем. Потом выпьем, отпразднуем нашу молодость или чем там еще люди занимаются в двадцать лет?

Дерек подавил смешок и покачал головой:

— Ты такой нелепый.

— За это ты меня и любишь, — через плечо бросил Стайлз.

— Наверное. Иногда я вообще не понимаю, почему все еще вожусь с тобой, — поддразнил Дерек.

— Потому что когда мне была два годика, ты поделился со мной фруктовым рулетом и начал дружбу, которая продлится всю жизнь, — Стайлз засмеялся и еще раз сполоснул миску прежде, чем вытереть ее насухо. — Не буду врать, я вроде как скучаю по нашим крепостям из подушек.

Вспомнив, как они собирали подушки по всему дому и стаскивали простыни, Дерек улыбнулся. Их крепости всегда были самыми крутыми, и в них было здорово прятаться.

— Еще я помню, как ты считал, что можешь застать меня врасплох.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, что у тебя тоже никогда не получалось быть незаметным.

Стилински все еще не мог понять, почему его ощущение Дерека так отличалось от всех остальных. Он всегда чувствовал его присутствие и настроение, знал, когда Дерек был в опасности. И хуже всего было тогда, когда Дерек работал по ночам. Иногда Стайлз просыпался посреди ночи и понимал, что что-то не так, поэтому он брал в руки телефон и ждал звонка.

Почти всегда Дерек звонил в течение двух часов или, по крайней мере, отправлял сообщение, что с ним все в порядке. Такой порядок они завели несколько лет назад.

Стайлз никогда не забудет ту ночь.

_Родители как раз вывезли его из города на выходные, и маленькие каникулы проходили просто прекрасно, пока прямо посреди ночи Стайлз не подорвался от убийственной боли в груди._

_Что-то случилось. Что-то ужасное случилось с Дереком._

_В нежном двенадцатилетнем возрасте Стайлз познал самое опустошительное сожаление в жизни, и оно даже не принадлежало ему. Это ужасало — чувствовать что-то такое сильное и одновременно неправильное.  
Конечно, Стайлз побежал к родителям и разбудил маму, всхлипывая и умоляя немедленно вернуться домой. Им было предельно важно вернуться в Бикон Хиллз как можно скорее. Что-то произошло, и Стайлз должен был помочь._

_Стилински бегом побросали все свои вещи в сумки и пустились в дорогу. Все это время Клаудия, как могла, успокаивала сына на заднем сидении автомобиля. Она старалась изо всех сил, но Стайлз был безутешен. Он никак не мог перестать плакать и провалиться в сон, ведь каждая частичка его души буквально тянулась в город, звеня от боли._

_Не заезжая домой, Стилински сразу отправились к Хейлам. Стайлз выскочил на улицу раньше, чем машина полностью остановилась. Он чувствовал сухие листья и острые камешки под ногами, но эта боль волновала его меньше всего. Ему было жизненно необходимо удостовериться, что с Дереком все в порядке._

_Несмотря на поздний час, в доме горели все огни, а парадная дверь была открыта. Стайлз был прав. Что-то произошло. Родители Дерека сидели в гостиной, и мальчик, задыхаясь и хватаясь за диван, выпалил:_

_— Гд… где Дерек?_

_Взрослые выглядели мрачно. Прежде чем повернуться к Стайлзу, они обменялись взглядами._

_— Наверху, в своей комнате, но будь осторожен. Он вряд ли хочет разговаривать, — наконец-то ответила Талия._

_Кивнув, Стайлз бросился вверх по лестнице и уже через секунду ворвался в комнату Дерека. Тот сидел на полу спиной к кровати, обхватив колени руками. Безэмоциональное выражение его лица резко контрастировало с аурой подростка. Стайлз ясно видел ошеломляющую боль и сожаление, волнами исходящее от Дерека._

_Этого было достаточно, чтобы по щекам вновь заструились слезы. Стайлз обхватил Дерека руками и изо всех сил прижал к себе. Сначала тот никак не отреагировал, но потом уткнулся носом в плечо мальчишки и издал полузадушенный всхлип. Стайлз зажмурился и так и держал плачущего Дерека, гладя его спину и шепча слова успокоения._

_Когда Дерек наконец-то отстранился и силой заставил себя посмотреть на Стилински, то его глаза изменились. Сердце Стайлза ухнуло в пятки. Ярко-золотой цвет, что он знал всю жизнь, сменился сияющим голубым. Поняв, что друг заметил изменения, Дерек сник:_

_— Не смотри на меня, — пробубнил он и закрыл руками лицо, снова сворачиваясь в калачик._

_— Не надо. Не делай так, Дерек. Все хорошо, ты все тот же для меня, — голос подвел Стайлза, но он все равно потянул Дерека за руки._

_По щекам снова полились слезы, когда до него дошло, почему было так больно._

_— Пообещай мне, — прошептал Дерек, шмыгая носом и поднимая голову. — Пообещай, что никогда не оставишь меня._

_Стайлз всхлипнул и снова обвил руками Дерека._

_— Обещаю._

 

Стайлз достал из шкафа две чашки и поставил их на стол. Затем Стилински подхватил свой чайничек и налил в них успевшую остыть за время работы с клиентами воду.

— Ты же не откажешься?

— А что? Это какое-то зелье? — спросил Дерек, выгибая бровь.

На это Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Ромашковый чай, придурок, — поддразнил он и развернулся к Дереку лицом. Тот кивнул, а потом, нахмурившись, потянулся вперед, чтобы потянуть за краешек черной футболки, торчащей из-под клетчатой рубашки Стайлза.

— Это же моя футболка?

Стайлз опустил взгляд на ткань и пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Я устраивал стирку с прошлого раза, когда ты здесь был, так что вещи могли и перемешаться.

Что ж, меняться время от времени одеждой для Стайлза и Дерека не было в новинку.

Почему-то этот ритуал всегда помогал им почувствовать себя лучше, особенно когда кто-то из них уезжал из города на довольно продолжительное время, и не было возможности увидеться. Обмен вещами просто стал их способом справляться с временной потерей близкого человека.

Они были стаей. Семьей.

Нормально, что они скучают друг по другу.

— Так вы едете на источники в эти выходные? — спросил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз шарится по ящичкам в поисках меда и сахара.

Парень кивнул.

— И еще мы закроем магазин на эти два дня, так что ты можешь поехать с нами. Будет весело.

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Звучит заманчиво.

*

К тому времени как Дерек добрался до горячих источников, на небе взошла полная луна. Неподалеку стоял небольшой домик, принадлежавший его родителям, и они были более чем рады предоставить его стае в любое время.  
Сначала Дерек проверил дом, но, не найдя никого внутри, понял, что все собрались у источников, которые находились в нескольких минутах от домика, но все еще достаточно близко, чтобы оставаться на частной территории.  
Приблизившись, Дерек уловил звуки смеха и разговоров. Улыбка на его губах стала шире, когда он услышал звонкий смех Стайлза и слова:

— Почти готово. Думаю, можно начать раздеваться.

Подождите… Что?  
Дерек запнулся и замер на несколько мгновений, чтобы удостовериться, что правильно услышал. Стайлз действительно только что сказал, что все должны раздеться? Он же говорил о той одежде, что скрывала купальники, да?  
Дерек рванулся вперед сквозь кусты, и его надежды тут же обратились в прах. Стайлз и Лидия стояли, замотанные в черные саронги на бедрах. Принимая во внимание обнаженную грудь девушки и краску на телах обоих, под обрезами ткани не было ничего.  
Стайлз взглянул на Дерека и усмехнулся, удобнее перехватывая миску в руках.

— Ты вовремя. Мы как раз начинаем.

— Начинаете что? — спросил Дерек, глядя на Бойда и Эрику, помогавших друг другу избавиться от одежды.

— Заклинание веселья. Оно должно увеличить наш позитивный настрой и привнести хорошее в наши жизни. Мы все нуждаемся в чем-то, и обряд подарит нам немного удачи, — широко улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Голышом?

Стайлз засмеялся и наклонил голову набок.

— Конечно. Чтобы все сработало, мы должны быть как можно ближе к природе. К тому же это не первый раз, когда мы видим друг друга без одежды. Ты с нами?

Дерек закатил глаза и стянул футболку через голову. Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире и развернулся к Лидии, чтобы закончить последние приготовления.  
Вся стая выстроилась в шеренгу, и Лидия со Стайлзом начали подходить к каждому с разных концов.  
Стилински начал с Бойда и Эрики: испачкав пальцы в смеси, он оставил на щеках девушки белые полосы.

— Сначала очищение, чтобы избавиться от плохой энергии. Потом сфокусируйтесь на том, что вы оба хотите. Опустите руки в смесь и переплетите пальцы.

Когда как пара выполнила все инструкции, Стайлз кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Просто думайте о ребенке, которого вы так ждете, — протянул Стилински.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Эрика и Бойд хотели настоящую семью. Они были женаты почти полгода и совсем недавно объявили стае, что готовы стать родителями. Пока им просто не хватало немного удачи.  
Стайлз нарисовал полосы на щеках Бойда, а потом вывел спираль на животе Эрики и поцеловал девушку в лоб.

Эрика засмеялась и похлопала Стайлза по спине чистой рукой.

— Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя, Бэтмен. Эта штука очень странная.

— Ну, вам, оборотням, стоит привыкнуть к странностям, — фыркнул Стайлз, переходя к Бойду.

— Меня ты тоже поцелуешь? — спросил парень, выгибая бровь и криво усмехаясь.

Стайлз прыснул.

— Может, позже, — вместо спирали он оставил идеальный отпечаток ладони над сердцем Вернона.

Следующим был Дерек, и Стайлз буквально засветился от радости, когда подошел к нему.

— Эй, красавчик.

Дерек закатил глаза и как можно серьезнее ответил:  
— Привет, кексик.

Захохотав, Стайлз ловко оставил на щеках Дерека рисунки и поставил пятно на кончике носа.

— Поймал.

Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся, опуская взгляд, о чем тут же пожалел, увидев тело Стайлза. Отвернувшись, оборотень попытался отмахнуться от непрошенных мыслей. Он пытался думать о чем-нибудь ужасном, о чем-то вроде мертвых щеночков или обнаженных старушек. Самым худшим вариантом было думать о непотребствах со своим лучшим другом, стоя перед ним без одежды.  
Стайлз не заметил внезапную перемену в Дереке и продолжил сосредоточенно выводить узоры на его ключицах. Он поднял взгляд на лицо оборотня, и его глаза распахнулись в удивлении. Улыбнувшись, Стайлз перешел к следующему в очереди, а Дерек понадеялся, что его настроение осталось тайной.  
Когда с ритуалом было покончено, Лидия позволила всем насладиться горячей водой. Источники наполнились смехом стаи, резвившейся под лунным светом.  
Стайлз дрейфовал на поверхности, наблюдая за завитками пара, поднимавшимися от воды. Ощущение теплоты и действия заклинания окрыляло. Стайлз наслаждался тем, что привнес немного счастья в жизни друзей, и надеялся, что все пройдет как нельзя лучше.  
Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он обернулся и наткнулся на Дерека.

— Что такое? — спросил Стайлз, подплывая ближе и вставая перед Хейлом.

— Ничего. Просто задумался.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — поддразнил Стайлз, легко пихая его в плечо. — О чем думаешь? О прекрасном мужчине перед тобой?

Дерек нахмурился, и его взгляд потяжелел. Такое выражение на секунду оставило Стайлза без слов, но ровно до тех пор, пока он не пригляделся. Сглотнув, Стилински почувствовал, как где-то внутри зарождается комок нервозности.

— Дерек?

Дерек покачал головой и отвел взгляд, вздыхая и проводя рукой по волосам.  
Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь попасть в поле видимости оборотня.

— О нет, не делай так. Поговори со мной. О чем ты думаешь?

— О том, сколько всего ты пережил из-за меня. Что ты всегда был рядом и беспокоился за меня, даже когда я уезжал. Я знаю, что ты всегда заговариваешь мои вещи на защиту, если я покидаю город. И что ты не спишь, если поездка затягивается на несколько дней.

В этот раз взгляд отвел Стайлз.

— Потому что я делаю все то же самое. Не знаю. Мне нравится, когда ты носишь мою одежду, потому что тогда мы пахнем друг другом, и это помогает отвадить от тебя других оборотней. Когда ты оказываешься в опасности, я просто хочу вмешаться и уничтожить каждого, кто касается тебя. Я всегда думал, что это потому, что мы лучшие друзья и всегда были близки. Наша связь всегда, всегда была особенной, и я не мог понять, почему это так. А теперь ты здесь, стоишь передо мной вот так, — он неловко взмахнул рукой.  
На секунду Стайлз скривился, принимая жест близко к сердцу.

— Я выгляжу странно?

Он не чувствовал отвращения, но, возможно, все было именно так? Он ощущал отчаяние Дерека. Может, оборотня бесил тот факт, что он видит больше, чем положено? А если все знаки, что он видел до этого, были неправильно истолкованы?  
Голова Стайлза начала кружиться, и Дерек подался вперед, чтобы подхватить его, когда парня начало вести.

— Нет. Все не так. Просто мне кажется, что я не могу видеть тебя таким. Не ТАКИМ, а… — Дерек зарычал, не в силах подобрать верные слова, и запрокинул голову. — Думаю, я просто не в состоянии видеть в тебе только друга. Ты значишь для меня гораздо больше. Именно это я пытаюсь сказать.

Стайлз готов был поклясться, что его сердце замерло на целую секунду. Он что, упал по дороге и ударился головой?

— А?

С лица Дерека сошли все эмоции.

— А?

Стайлз попытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то, но застонал спустя мгновение попыток и обхватил голову Дерека руками, чтобы притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.  
Глаза Дерека широко распахнулись, когда он услышал, как гулко бьется его сердце, как от Стилински волнами исходит страх и шок, как его запах изменился на что-то сладкое. Он чувствовал желание Стилински, как он хотел его.  
Оставив все сомнения, Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию, и притянул ближе к груди.  
Скотт, наблюдавший сцену, присвистнул.

— Это наконец-то происходит! — воскликнул МакКолл, привлекая внимание всей стаи к Дереку и Стайлзу.

Айзек засмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Кажется, я торчу тебе деньги, Эрика.

— Как и мне, — коварно усмехнулась Лидия, давая пять Эллисон. — Я как раз думала, что сейчас самое время для поцелуя.

Эрика засмеялась еще сильнее.

— Кажется, парни должны нам поход в ресторан. Но не останавливайтесь, ребята. Продолжайте целоваться.

Стайлз вздохнул и отстранился, чтобы спрятать лицо шее Дерека. Тот же зарычал, сверкнул глазами и выпустил когти.

*

В конце выходных Стайлз заглянул проверить родителей. Клаудия нашлась на кухне за приготовлением завтрака.

— Доброе утро, мам, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Доброе. Как прошло полнолуние? — она глянула на сына через плечо. — Блинчиков?

— Было бы потрясно. И все прошло замечательно. Думаю, нам давно стоило устроить эту поездку. Но есть кое-что, о чем я хочу спросить.  
Клаудия приподняла брови и выключила плиту, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на сыне.

— Что такое? Ты кажешься взволнованным. Что случилось?

— Эм, кое-что. На источниках. Ты говорила, что когда-нибудь я пойму, какой Дерек особенный, и, кажется, до меня дошло. О чем я хочу спросить, так это… Что ты имела в виду?

Клаудия недоверчиво посмотрела на сына.

— Ты действительно хочешь сказать, что тебе понадобилось целых двадцать лет, чтобы понять, что Дерек — твоя родственная душа?

Стайлз в шоке уставился на мать.

— Извини?

Засмеявшись, Клаудия подошла, чтобы обнять сына.

— Я так горжусь тобой. И очень рада, что ты наконец-то понял.

— Стой, стой, нет. Давай еще раз. Мы — пара?

Вздохнув, Клаудия отстранилась, но не перестала улыбаться.

— Ты в точности как я. Ты всегда мог чувствовать ауры людей и понимать всю их глубину. Но у всех нас есть тот самый человек, которого мы понимаем лучше, чем других, и даже если нас разделают километры, мы продолжаем ощущать их эмоции. Для меня такой человек — твой отец. А твоим всегда был Дерек.

Мозг Стайлза словно решил уйти в перезагрузку, отказываясь генерировать хоть какие-то подходящие случаю слова. Он мог только разинуть рот и продолжать пялиться.

Чего Стайлз не знал, так это что на противоположном конце города Дерек изображал точно такую же реакцию перед своими родителями и сестрами, изо всех сил старающимися сдержать смех.


End file.
